pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti
Aqui van cosas que pasan en la wiki. TODOS pueden editarlo, pero deben poner cosas ciertas y con sentido. * Para ver noticias anteriores vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/archivo 2009-2010 o a Noticiario Poke-Noti/archivo 2011-2012. * Para ver los blogs activos de cada semana vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos * Para ver las noticias sobre Pokémon de la vida real vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/noticias reales. Cuidado que podrian haber spoilers. Semana del 31 de Diciembre al 6 de Enero *Ya paso el Año Nuevo FELICIDADES a toda la wiki *Ultimate Diamantino estrena el año con los episodios 4 y 5 de la quinta temporada de Poke Parodias y ademas su primer especial de navidad *Ultimate Diamantino nos trae los episodios 23-30 de Instituto IceCream *Ultimate Diamantino finaliza su miniserie Baby Luigi Adentures *Ultimate Diamantino finaliza su miniserie/spin-off de Snivy 3D, fracciones de tiempo *Ultimate Diamantino nos trae los episodios 3-5 de Aqui no hay quien viva *Ultimate Diamantino nos trae los dos episodios/canciones de The Killers *TheEternQuilava (Richard) nos trae una nueva serie con sus creepypastas *Renzo y PokeHero deciden crear una nueva dex para la wiki *Coktel estrena su serie ¡Tormenta de Montaña! llevando ya 4 episodios *Dark PikaDex nos trae el episodio 95 de LGAD *Richard crea las creepypastas numero 1,2 y 3 de sus serie *UD acepta un Reto de Espe, en el cual varios usuarios han apostado: Si UD logra el reto cada usuario que haya apostado deberá cumplir lo prometido en el tiempo establecido. Apuestas del Reto de UD. *Ultimate Diamantino logra romper su record y el reto haciendo 20 episodios en un dia *Debido a la ida de varios usuarios, se abren de nuevo las inscripciones para Diatriba de la Vida Pokémon. Apuntáos ya aquí :D *Es el cumpleaños de Psy, pero casi nadie le regaló nada...(casi nadie me refiero a unos pocos) *Richard crea su cuarta creepypasta,Bulbasaur. *MaxTai es el nuevo colaborador de la serie de creepypastas de Rich. *Rich (megacolaborador del dia (?)) sigue la abandonada serie "Diario De Aventuras" y finaliza la temporada 1,que nos deparara la siguiente temporada? Semana del 7-13 de Enero de 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 209!!!!!!!!(semana pasada) 83 (esta semana) *Ultimate Diamantino nos trae su nuevo "Diario Esmeralda" *La semana mas editada del año pasado fue la del 2 al 8 de enero, con 189 articulos nuevos, y la menos fue del 13 al 19 de febrero con solo 22 articulos. Se rompieron ambos records con respecto al 2011. Sin embargo, faltan datos de dos semanas de agosto y una de diciembre. *'Voten en el nuevo Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!' *Sentencia Sama nos trae el capitulo 20 de PDD *Sentencia Sama nos trae el capitulo 1 de RS *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 16-18 de LG (en su recta final) *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 304-307 de PAU *Lukariop nos trae el capitulo 12 de BA *Alux nos trae el capitulo 1 de DVP *Hay un nuevo Foro de los Usuarios, comenten!! *Shasta88 nos trae un Nuevo Blog con Información sobre las Proximas Temporadas de PAU. *Cada dia se dan nuevos detalles de la Sexta generacion!!! Visiten el apartado /noticias reales/ para informacion actualizada!! *Alux comienza su serie, Diatriba de la Vida Pokémon. ¿Te lo vas a perder? *Se muestran los iniciales de Ayamo :D Semana del 14-20 de Enero de 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''98 *'Voten en el nuevo Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!' *Estamos decidiendo nuevos colores para la wiki, escriban sus opiniones! *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 19-23 de LG (ultimas semanas, se acerca el gran final) *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 308-311 de PAU *Chocolate Power 658 nos trae el capitulo 2 de MM:EES *Lukariop nos trae el capitulo 13 de BA *Max Tai nos trae los capitulos 7-8 de PGA *Minimize nos trae el capitulo 3 de NB *Rich trae la septima creepypasta de su serie *Renzo crea los 3 primeros capitulos de APS *Shasta88 nos trae la pelicula de la tercera temporada de PAU, Carrera en el Reino de la Tierra. *Renzo nos trae el capitulo 4 de APS. Semana del 21-27 de enero 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 108 *El color ha sido decidido como verde turquesa/azulado. no me digas Estamos a la espera de un nuevo logo. *Hay un nuevo grupo de devianart para la wiki, unanse si pueden y quieren: http://pfartist.deviantart.com/ *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 312-316 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 24-27 de LG' (GRAN FINAL)' *MaxTai nos trae los capitulos 9-12 de PGA. *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 97-99 de LGAD. *Borja Poke nos trae el capitulo 4 de ASF *Starceus crea un video-tutorial sobre las sombras de los juegos de BW *Alux termina los sprites de su segunda dex "Ayamo" pero necesita hacer todos los articulos para que se le considere la octava dex completa. *Wikia mando un mensaje diciendo que solo se pueden cambiar el nombre una vez. *Se registra DualDante *Varios usuarios se ponen en contra de CóKtel (Mindshell) por no haber sido sancionado una segunda vez, quejas por parte de los usuarios afectados por las multicuentas desveladas en el pasado por el usuario o simplemente por odio. *Despues de lo ocurrido, Cold se va, ya no hay necesidad de elegir castigos. *Psy trae nuevos fakes a la wiki :D *Acmcad, Hydreigonsoad y Kasan Kori vuelven! Layla Hay tambien pero de momento no ha editado nada. *Ahora al borrar un comentario, no se borran todas las respuestas que este tiene. Semana del 28 de enero-3 de febrero 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 91 *Se preparan nuevos especiales de BA Y LGAD. *'NG es la primera saga de entrenadores en estar completamente terminada!!!!' *'VOTEN EN Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!' *Cold prepara una nueva saga, suponemos que no se ira. *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos número 317-319 de PAU. *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 100-102 de LGAD. *MaxTai nos trae los capitulos 13-16 de PGA. *Sentencia Sama nos trae el capitulo 22 de PDD *Draconarius Legend nos trae el capitulo 9 de AF II *Esta semana estuve algo inactivo, pero recuerden que pueden poner las cosas aqui cuando quieran. *Tenny10 vuelve! *Se registra Boy up, realmente es Marc. *Se registra Zoe Dreams Semana del 4-10 de febrero 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 55 *Puffle crea un Desafío de Spriters *Gran deoxis nos trae el capitulo 33 de ND *Sentencia Sama nos trae el capitulo 23 de PDD *Perfil05 nos trae el capitulo 1 de PA *Nefer nos trae el capitulo 1 de Crazys! *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 103-105 de LGAD *'Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!' *Richard nos trae su one-shot "Si España estubiera en el mundo Pokemon" *La forma de las categorias ha cambiado, pero la mecanica sigue siendo igual. *CP658 crea un proyecto llamado Guiness Pokefanon Records *Naxo nos propone un reto en el chat, mas informacion en "El Show de Nax" *Starceus esta haciendo caras MM 3D de varios Pokemon, para verlas vayan a su pagina de usuario y a su blog. Son de libre uso dentro de la wiki. *'LA WIKI CUMPLE 14.000 ARTICULOS!!!! :D''' *Juan123capo vuelve! *Lukariop termina la Ophedium Dex!!!!!!! Es el cuarto usuario en terminar una dex y la octava dex completa!!!!! Semana del 11-17 de febrero 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''74 *'Feliz cumpleaños Dark PikaDex y Alux!!!!!!!!' *Minimize finalmente termina Pokefanon el reality!!!!!!!! *'Voten en Foro:Fakemon destacado' *Perfil05 nos trae los capitulos 2-4 de PA *TheMartin00 vuelve!!!!! y nos trae el capitulo 30 de LVMP *CP658 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de GMEP *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 106-109 de LGAD *Starceus nos trae el capitulo 1 de POC *Puffle nos trae el prologo y los capitulos 1-2 de PCHV *Draconarius Legend nos trae los especiales 1 y 2 de AFII *Max Tai nos trae los capitulos 17-19 de PGA *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 320 de PAU (al fin) *Gran deoxis nos trae el capitulo 35 de ND *Kya pierde sus sprites y sus escenarios con los que hace las Historias de Otros. Pero está mirando a ver si los recupera. Con lo que le quedaba ha hecho un nuevo capítulo. Eso sí, absteneos de pedirle cosas porque aún le faltan muchas cosas. *'Feliz dia de San Valentin en los paises donde se celebra!' *Si hay una fiesta en su pais que quieran celebrar por aqui, pueden ponerla. *Lady entei revive Eliminator. *Puffle revive el Poke-Rancho, ahora como un juego descargable. *Hay un nuevo tema en el Foro de los Usuarios *Este usuario de DA http://kyle-dove.deviantart.com/ deja a todos usar los sprites que haga de la sexta generacion sin necesidad de pedir permiso, por si a alguien le interesa. *Pentagono nos trae el episodio piloto de una nueva saga Pokémon! Aventuras en Chernnel que más bien es un preview del Episodio 1 Semana del 18-24 de febrero 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 102!!!! *'Voten en Foro:Fakemon destacado' *Feliz cumpleaños Benmaniaco!!!!!! *Lukariop prepara un nuevo instituto. *Perfil05 nos trae el capitulo 0 de UIP *Sentencia Sama nos trae los capitulos 1-7 de DPT *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 110-112 de LGAD *TheMartin00 nos trae los capitulos 31-32 de LVMP y un blog diario donde pondra informacion de ellos. *Starceus nos trae el capitulo 2 de POC *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 321 de PAU *Se registra Midnight.-x *Se registra Brunoheroe, perdon por no ponerlo antes. *Se registra MounstroComeGalletas. *Se registra Haumea~ *Kasan Kori re-abre su tienda Kasan Shop. *Sobre el anuncio de platino se llego a una desicion...Johann sera administrador temporalmente, y si colabora mucho conservara su puesto. Pero los demas tendran que ganarse su puesto como usuarios normales, a menos que Platino explique sus argumentos. *Leoccstic pierde su puesto de moderador pues no ha editado en mes y medio. Semana del 25 de febrero-3 de marzo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 82 *Sentencia Sama, Espeon 114, El Neko y Red se van, todos pierden sus puestos. CoKtel y Rapero desactivan sus cuentas. *Zoe Dreams nos trae el capitulo 1 de ODE *TheMartin00 nos trae el primer corto de LVMP *TheMartin00 nos trae el capitulo 35 de LVMP *TheMartin00 nos trae la primer pelicula de LVMP *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 113-116 de LGAD *¿No habra temporada de premios de la wiki este año? :D *El fondo se cambia a a publicidad de wikia en varias paginas... *Tal vez haya convocatoria de mods pronto...depende de UD. *Finalmente cambia de logo la wiki, lo encontre chismoseando la discusion de UD. Lo hizo SOLo hace como un mes. *Starceus es administrador!!!! Pero tiene que editar mucho y crear muchas cosas para mantenerse. *'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS POKEMON!!!!! El 27 es el cumpleaños oficial de la franquicia!!!!!' *Se hace un articulo donde se daran las novedades de los proyectos de mantenimiento de la wiki:La Wikia de Pokéfanon:Limpiezas *Spadin21 y Franminero son novios, y ambos son muy buenos en artworks. *Kyogre y Otros nos trae el episodio piloto de Disaster Fanon. Y aprovecho para comunicar que haré EEDP y DF simultáneamente (Es decir, haré primero un episodio de EEDP y luego uno de DF) Semana del 4-10 de marzo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 80 *Espeon114 y Arceus1104 se vuelven administradores, mientras SOLo pierde su puesto, por desicion de UD y Hermes. Yo (Nicolas493) no estuve de acuerdo, por lo que Espe y Arce tienen que editar mucho en un mes para conservar los puestos que se ganaron. *Se registra Celestian104 *Celestian104 nos trae el capitulo 1 de PAI *MaxTai nos trae el capitulo 7 de LDUC *Zoe Dreams nos trae los capitulos 3-5 de OED *Max Tai nos trae los capitulos 24-27 de PGA *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 117-119 de LGAD *Lucario nos trae el concurso Gold User. *Muffin crea un nuevo RPG llamado Virtual Poke-Pets *Pxperto Naveros y Ultimate gelido vuelven! *CelestialXerneas77 hace la Serie Aventuras Pokemoniacas *Ya hay un nuevo Foro de los Usuarios disponible. ¡Comenten por favor! *Ya hay un ganador del Fakémon destacado, pero le falta el articulo. Vayan preparando sus propuestas... *Alux le devolvio su puesto de admin a SOLo, pero no su puesto de rollback. Esto ocurrio antes de que hiciera el blog. Semana del 11-17 de marzo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 58 *MaxTai nos trae el capitulo 8 de LDUC *Zoe Dreams nos trae el capitulo 5 de OED *Max Tai nos trae los capitulos 28-32 de PGA *Dark PikaDex nos trae el capitulo 120 de LGAD *Celestian104 nos trae los capitulos 5-6 de PAI *Arceus1104 nos trae el capitulo 1 y 2 de PB2 *MaxTai y Danger1 nos traen los capitulos 0-1 de PAL (es como la tercera saga con esas siglas...) *Gran deoxis nos trae el capitulo 36 de ND *Puffle nos trae los capitulos 1-7 de LP *Alux nos trae el piloto (capitulo 1) de DVP *Acmcad vuelve y revive su Centro de Adopciones de Acmcad *Se registra Elena Ferra *Hay un nuevo evento/RPG: Cute Things *Draconarius Legend cambia su nombre a Draco, the Writer *Paginas seguidas ya no aparece D: *El internet de porqueria se volvio a ir, pueden poner las cosas que no haya puesto yo. *'Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!!!' *A Arceus1104 ya le va bien su internet y nos trae un nuevo concurso llamado The Boss Spriter *Puffle prepara su One-shot La Nieve Ya No Será Fría. *SOLo nos trae un teaser de su proxima saga, y recibe inscripciones de personajes secundarios *Recuerden que Alux y Nicolas493 dan noticias importantes de sus creaciones cada cierto tiempo en sus twitter (@AluxPF y @Nico469PF). ¡No necesitan cuenta para leerlas! Semana del 18-24 de marzo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 107!!!!! *'Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Starceus nos trae el capitulo 3 de POC *SOLo nos trae el prologo de It's Candy *Franminero nos trae las fabulas 0-5 de Poke Fabulas *Zoe Dreams y Elena Ferrer nos traen el capitulo 7 de OED *Puffle nos trae los capitulos 11-12 de LP *Pentagono nos trae el episodio dos de Pokémon! Aventuras en Chernnel *Espeon114 nos trae el capitulo 3 de PMS *Golden Minccino nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de PG (Pokemon Golden) *Alux nos trae el segundo episodio de DVP * Naneko nos trae el capitulo 0-1 de AWA *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 322-323 de PAU *Diamond 50 Nos trae los episodios 09 a 10 de DPT *Diamond 50 nos trae el episodio 27 de PDD *Pokemon1532 nos trae el capitulo 1 de PAP *Spadin21 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de *Algunos realities son abandonados, como se veia venir, y llegan otros. ¿Que el tercer reality con ganador no va a llegar nunca? *SOLo revela todos los pokémon de ''Primera Generación SOLo : Monster Complete (Deluxe Edition), la que es la reedición de la primera dex y generación de SOLo. *SOLo crea el sub-header para la zona de contenidos de la wiki (slider de la portada), y crea un nuevo logo. Asi mismo se actualiza el menu de navegacion, poniendo sagas y dex destacadas y otras cosas utiles en vez de las creaciones de 5 usuarios. *Se registra Mica04 *Se registra Naneko *Se registra Flyxia *Se registra Awemon *Se registra Nukie Ro *Lo mas probable es que la proxima semana se habiliten los foros de la wiki para decidir algunas cosas, pero no son ni importantes ni urgentes. *Se abren varias inscripciones *Spadin21 termina todos los artworks de su Glazec Dex, pero ha hecho pocos articulo. Necesita hacer todos los articulos para que se le considere la novena dex completa. Semana del 25-31 de marzo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''168!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Se registra Guille19 *'Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Es semana santa, y es vacaciones en algunos paises. *El 4 de abril sera "importante". Si Hero no edita, perdera su puesto de mod. Si Flygonic no edita, perdera '''todos' sus puestos, y UD pasara a ser parte de la junta de gobierno (aunque no es que sea el mejor candidato pues no es muy activo) y finalmente, se verificara si Arce y Espe cumplieron el reto y si continuan con sus puestos. *Lukariop nos trae los capitulos 15-16 de BA *Pokemon1532 nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de PAP *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 324-328 de PAU *Diamond 50 nos trae los capitulos 11-12 de DPT *¡SOLo nos trae el segundo episodio de su fic, It's Candy! *Ultimate diamantino nos trae los capitulos 66-67 de PPT *Spadin21 nos trae el capitulo 3 de PVC *Nukie Ro nos trae los capitulos 0-2 de DV *Se estrenan los crossovers Pokéfanon: Superando las Barreras del Espacio-Tiempo y Pokémon El Limite del Destino Universal!!!!! *Se habilita el foro de la wiki!!! *Los articulos suben a pasos agigantados!!!¿ Romperemos el record esta semana? *CelestialXerneas77 es ahora Mod fijo *Arceus1104 nos trae su serie de One-Shots One-Shots de Arce *Celestian104 nos trae un evento llamado Guerra de Series *Muffin~ nos trae el segundo episodio de Ligth Legends y recuerda que las inscripciones aun estan abiertas Semana del 1-7 de abril 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''140!!!! *Se registra Jose MS 123 *Se prepara el segundo especial de LGAD *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 330-332 de PAU *TheMartin00 nos trae los capitulos 39-44 de LVMP *Gran deoxis nos trae el capitulo 37 de ND *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 121-122 de LGAD *'Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!!!' *'Ya Hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios¡¡¡ De este Mes. por Favor Comenten.' *Si tienen ideas para el rincon de la comunidad, ponganlas en la discusion de los administradores. *Se termina el Crossover Pokéfanon: Superando las Barreras del Espacio-Tiempo, Hecho por Shasta88,Diamond,UD y Nicolas493. *Mark evans 493 y Sergio vs vuelven! *Lukariop acaba la Taanrio Dex, siendo la novena dex completa y el segundo usuario en terminar una segunda dex. *Flygonic pierde sus puestos y UD ahora es de la junta de gobierno como se habia dicho. Hero si edito, pero pierde su puesto de mod por estar bloqueado. Ahora hablemos de Espe y Arce...Ninguno cumplio del reto. Me fui a mirar sus ediciones totales, Espeon hizo 80 y Arce hizo 130 en este ultimo mes. Los articulos no los conte. Las cosas que borraron fueron 5 y 1 respectivamente. No hicieron bloqueos. No opinaron mucho en la discusion de las reglas del chat...Me lamento que perderan sus puestos hasta que consigan todos los criterios. Espeon seguira siendo mod hasta que se vaya del todo. En otras noticias, Diamond 50 vuelve a ser admin por desicion de UD. *Kyo reanuda la Medisean Dex. *Mark evans crea un nuevo evento llamado Poke-mundo X *SOLo esta trabajando duro creando el primer volúmen de su segunda generación, ya hay aproximadamente el 45% del primer volúmen hecho. *Se revela a traves de Pokémon Smash! y la web oficial un nuevo pokémon con varias de las características y apariencia de Mewtwo, aun se desconoce su nombre. Semana del 8-14 de abril 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 179!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Se registra PoLlOrOn *Mastrerjeda nos trae el capitulo ?? de PDT *TheMartin00 nos trae los capitulos 45-49 de LVMP (fin de temporada) *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 332-334 de PAU *Diamond nos trae los capitulos 29-30 de PDD *Heidy nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de DLR *Dark PikaDex nos trae el capitulo 123 de LGAD *Gran deoxis nos trae los capitulos 38-39 de ND *PoLlOrOn nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PRA *Diamond nos trae los capitulos 13-16 de DPT *Arce crea el Centro de Quimeras con Bidoof *'Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Lukariop confirma a trabés de este noticiario que las ediciones de su tercera generación son Pokémon Homosexual y Heterosexual, y que sus mascotas se llamarán Homossh y Etereoux respectibamente. *Layla y silver/acmcad no dejan de pelarse -.-U (los mods los pueden banear si quieren) *El día 11 de Abril, Arceus1104 cumplió años! ¡Fijaros en su nombre de usuario: "1104"! *'¿Quien cambio las imagenes de los logros? Que por lo menos les ponga transparencia!!!!!!!!!' *Mind crea un nuevo concurso de escritores, La Pluma de Oro. *Mark nos trae Historias de terror pokemon *Se registra Pokémon Trouble Jake *Se registra Aries Pereira Cubillan *Se registra TheGreatGolurk *Se registra Blaziken80 *Se acaba Gold User!!!Hay empate, y los ganadores son Fran y Hydre!!! *'Se confirman nuevos datos del primer volúmen de la Segunda Generación SOLo : contará con 108 pokémon (9 de ellos, legendarios), que habrá 10 líderes y cuatro alto mando + una campeona. *Gold User se termina!!!!!! *Dos grandes guionista: Ultimate Diamantino (Poke Parodias del Terror) y Kyogre y Otros (El Equipo Pokefanon) nos traen una nueva serie, Como conocí a vuestra madre *'''OFICIAL : EL VOLÚMEN I DE LA TOHOKU DEX ESTÁ ACABADO, AHORA SE ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN EL BOOKLET DE LA REGIÓN, POSIBLEMENTE MAÑANA O PASADO YA SE PUBLICARÁ LA GENERACIÓN Y SE PODRÁ DESCARGAR LA GENERACIÓN + EL BOOKLET OFICIAL. *'Juan123capo y Leoccstric vuelven!!!!!!!!!!!' Semana del 15-21 de abril 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 92 *¡¡¡Draco vuelve!!! *Draco nos trae 3 de las 4 partes del One-Shot TMP. *Heidy nos trae los capitulos 3, 4 y 5 de DLR *Juan123capo nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PAI *Diamond50 nos trae el capitulo 18 de DPT *Diamond50 crea la primera pelicula de DPT El futuro Justiciero,¡El Pequeño Keldeo! *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 335 de PAU *Golden Minccino. TheGreatGolurk y Juan123capo nos traen los capitulos 1-4 de AFS *Puffle nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de AP *Se registra LuffyASX *Se registra Caranota *LuffyASX empieza su primera generación pokémon. *Hubo un juicio en el chat, con el caso layla vs silver, con el benedicto de que silver no podra poner un mensaje privado a layla, a menos que lo haya puesto ella. *Voten y propongan en Foro:Fakemon destacado, el ganador no esta escrito!!!! *'IMPORTANTE:' Finalmente se lleno la solicitud de spotlight, pero para que nos la acepten pronto necesito que los''' administradores''' borren las Páginas Cortas (que consideren pertinentes) y las Redirecciones Dobles. Si sienten que no han hecho nada como admins, esta es su oportunidad!!!!! No, en serio, les voy a quitar el puesto si no me ayudan. Sobre todo Alux, quien es el autor de muchas redirecciones dobles. Para esto tambien se ha hecho administrador a Lukariop. Los usuarios normales tambien pueden ayudar, blanqueando las paginas cortas, y cambiando las redirecciones dobles. *Hay nuevos concursos: The Boss Spriter 2, Concurso Silver Sprites y Torneo Pokespriters. Son un gran lugar para practicar!! * The Boss Spriter ya tiene ganador, felicitaciones a Hydreigonsoad!!!! *Feliz cumpleaños Gran deoxis!!!!! Semana del 22-28 de abril 2013 *'Artículos nuevos:' 91 *Golden Minccino. TheGreatGolurk y Muffin nos traen los capitulos 5-6 de AFS y empiezan su primera pelicula. *Juan123capo nos trae el capitulo 3 de PAI *Lukariop nos trae el capitulo 2 de TTI *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 336 de PAU *TheRapo666 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de BI *¡Tenny10 vuelve! *'¡Feliz cumple años Max Tai!' *Borja vuelve, con el nombre "The Master Ghost" *Esta semana fue Día del idioma (día del libro para España), Día de la tierra y Dia del Niño en algunos paises de latinoamerica!!!! Si no tienen ideas para sus episodios podrían hacerlo de estos temas ;) *¡Draco inicia la remodelación de sus novelas! ¡Nos trae el prólogo y los capis 1-8 de AF! *NUEVO SCAN EN *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Chapter 1. Segunda Generación SOLo – The Misconceptions of the Life. *Layla Hay vuelve por que Elmejorsilver ha sido bloqueado de por vida de la wiki *Rapo crea su serie Buscadores del Infinito. Si les interesa, aun pueden inscribirse como secundarios. *Pronto se abrirá la encuesta del favicon en... alguna parte. Vayan preparando sus propuestas! También sera habilitada la opción "dejarlo como está". *Draco crea una nueva novela, La Guerra Milenaria, predecesora espiritual de The Mystic Prologus y abre las inscripciones para poder participar, los capítulos se iniciarán en 25 de junio. *The Master Ghost hace una tienda de caras El Chandelure Creativo/Tienda de Caras *CP658 inicia su propio concurso, The Total Master of the Kings of the Spriters of the World of the Universe (TMKSWU) *Draco y Deox nos traen una nueva Saga, la Compilación PokéMarvel, que tratará de las historias de personajes de Marvel, *Draco y Deox nos traen la primera entrega de la CPL: Metal Warrior. *Draco y Deox nos traen la segunda entrega de la CPL: Green Cells. *Heidy nos trae el episodio 6 de DLR *Se elimina la página de RPG extreme devido a que nadie le hacía ni caso... *Kyo es baneado del chat y se estudia la posiblidad de bloquearle. Aunque no debería estudiarse nada porque hay que bloquearle sí o sí <-------???? Semana del 29 de abril-5 de mayo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''130!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Voten en Premios de la Real Academia Fakemon, no habia premios en mucho tiempo! *Se hicieron los cambios del menu que se pidieron, si tienen ideas mas especificas dejenlas en la discusion de algun administrador. *Saben que pueden poner sus episodios cuando quieran. *Nuestro apartado /noticias reales/ se sigue actualizando cuando hay noticias, solo que ya no aparece en actividad reciente porque es una plantilla. Recuerden visitarlo y comentar! *Nukie Ro nos trae el capitulo 4 de DV *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 337 de PAU *Cofa nos trae el Prólogo de AP *Naneko nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de LRDLI *Naneko nos trae el Prólogo y el capitulo 1 de CN *Of.Heidy nos trae el capitulo 1 de LHDO *TheMartin00 nos trae el capitulo 50 de LVMP *Puffle nos trae el prologo de LHDL *Diamond nos trae los capitulos 21-22 de DPT *Draco y Deox nos traen el capítulo 1 de Green Cells y el capítulo 1 de Metal Warrior *Sergio1 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de HDPM *Está '''MUY' de moda crear empresas propias, donde agrupan todas las creaciones del usuario creador de la empresa. (Draco Studios, El Chandelure Creativo, Naneko's Grovyle Productions, Deox studio, Visions Corporations, Alux Media, The Nelson productions, entre otras.) ¡Haz tu propia empresa! Dato Adicional: La empresa que inició la moda fue Draco Studios, que lleva existiendo desde agosto de 2012, y llegó en PF en noviembre de 2012, aunque la primera empresa real esta entre Ultimate diamantino y Muffin. *'Ya hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios Disponible, Por Favor Comenten¡¡¡' *Heidy crea Las Huellas del Orbe y su primer capitulo. Inscripciones Abiertas :) *Draco crea la primera Novela/RPG del wiki, The PokéEmpire, que tiene relación con AF, solo que con elementos totalmente distintos conservando los clásicos personajes de la saga como Cresselia o Mew. Ya se pueden inscribir. *¡Aventuras Pokemoníacas está cada vez mas cerca!, ¡en cualquier momento puede salir el primer epi! *Sergio1 crea una tienda de devamp. *Puffle piensa en una nueva aplicacion de batallas con fakemon, inscribanse! *Lukariop crea los videojuegos Pokémon Amatisa y Crisocola.No serán descargables.] *Borja/Ghost crea El Chandelure Creativo y sus diferentes subapartados. *Borja/Ghost crea Aventuras sin fin y sus diferentes subapartados, Ataque Zombie y Bajo la penumbra de la soledad. *Dark PikaDex remodela Comunidad de Creadores S.A. y pasa a convertirse en una empresa con el nombre de Light Green Creators S.A. *LuffyASX cambia su cuenta a Ace96. *Se registra TheDarkUser. *Pulpi crea su propio concurso HARCÓR: ¡Melocotones con Pincel!, las inscripciones están abiertas hasta el 8 de Mayo. *Pokemonmaster777 tambien crea su propio concurso, Who pursues perfection? Semana del 6-12 de mayo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''129!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Es dia de las madres en algunos paises, asi que '¡FELIZ DIA A SUS MADRES, Y A LAS USUARIAS DE LA WIKI QUE SEAN MADRES!!!!' (nunca se sabe) *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 338-341 de PAU *TheMartin00 nos trae los capitulos 51-54 de LVMP *Puffle nos trae el capitulo 2 de LHDL *MaxTai nos trae los capitulo 1-9 de TW *Diamond 50 nos trae los capitulos 23-24 de DPT *Kasan Kori nos trae el capitulo 32 de PAL *Draco nos trae el capi 2 de Los Reinos Oníricos. *UD nos trae Parodias del Terror: El Musical *Dark PikaDex nos trae la primera película de LGAD (lo que significa que continuará su serie), aunque aún está incompleta, habrá que esperar unas horas para que se termine completamente. *Voten en Foro:Fakemon destacado, se volvera a abrir en poco tiempo. *'Escriban el el Foro de los Usuarios de este Mes!!! Por Favor, Ganan una edición Gratis, no sean Malos.' *Se estrena la primera (espero que lo sea) colección de libros (en forma de serie) de la Wikia: El Equipo de Pokéfanon: La historia oculta de Mundo Misterioso Expoloradores de Tiempo, Oscuridad y Cielo *Nukie Ro crea el concurso, Loca ruleta de la fortuna, inscribanse!!!! *Comienza la prueba 3 de The Boss Spriter 2 *En su correo ahora les va a llegar las novedades de wikia, parece que en unas semanas habra un gran cambio en los enlaces. *'El Concurso Invitados en PAU se vuelve a Abrir. Esta vez para Seleccionar al Personaje Acompañante de la Quinta Temporada. ¡¡¡Por Favor Participen!!!' *Parece que este mes empiezan las noticias mensuales de X/Y, esten atentos a /noticias reales/!!!! *Se registra TheMasterOfSteel y pone una Tienda de Huevos Fluorescentes. *Borja/Ghost nos trae los prólogos de sus mininovelas Semana del 13-19 de mayo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 77 *'Feliz cumpleaños FranMagius, SOLo y Johann99!!!!!!' *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 342-345 de PAU. *Danger1 nos trae el capitulo 5 de PDL *MaxTai nos trae el capitulo 10 de TW *Cofah nos trae el Prólogo de Sin Memoria *Se registra Ninfianime *Borja/Ghost nos trae el prólogo y el primer capi de Aventuras sin fin y los dos primeros capis de sus mininovelas. *Draco nos trae un Spin-Off de la Saga AF: Memories of a Clone, por motivo del concurso de Naneko. *Vuelve Johann99 y crea la Kihel Dex *Hay nuevos concursos: Concurso: Miau's con Arte y The Music Star. *La Película 1 de LGAD casi esta terminada!!!!! *Pronto se abriran las votaciones para el slider de la portada, le adelanto que en las reglas estara que todo tiene que estar categorizado y que debe haber algo nuevo en las ultimas dos semanas. *Nuevas Pokemon en la Region Nikkori Nikkori Dex por Jonfer1 *SOLo crea el concurso Filthy Art. *Borja/Ghost nos trae su nueva mininovela: Más allá de la vida *'LA WIKIA DE POKÉFANON HA LLEGADO A LOS 15.000 ARTÍCULOS HOY, 19 DE MAYO DEL 2013.' Semana del 20-26 de mayo 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: 66 *Hay todavia muchos lugares en Concurso: Miau's con Arte, The Music Star y Loca ruleta de la fortuna. Intentenlo!!!! Tambien se abre el concurso Concurso Danger Sprites. Pronto se pondran en el menu de la comunidad para que se puedan ver mejor. *Ultimate diamantino nos trae el capitulo 1 de PPR *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo número 346 de PAU *Draco nos trae el capítulo 1 de Memories of a Clone *Borja/Ghost nos trae prólogo de Más allá de la vida *Max Tai nos trae los capitulos 11-13 de TW *Celestian104 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PUA *AALC nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de PAI *Ninfianime nos trae el capitulo 2 de APEMP y un blog con adelantos!!!! *Psy nos trae el capitulo 2 de LDFDM *Lukariop nos trae el capitulo 17 de BA *'''Feliiz cumpleaños Jose MS 123 y UD!!!! *La usuario Ravioles (Pili) ha vuelto para ayudar y seguir con sus proyectos. También vuelven Minimize, Astonsuo y Hero. *Se registra Manu-ashes *Se hace la pagina Pokédex Completadas, ojalá todos aspiren llegar alli. *Pokémon Trouble Jake crea su nueva saga de creepypastas Creepypastas PTJ *Juus y DarkUser crean Pokémon Mundo Misterioso y el Misterio del Fin. Semana del 27 de mayo-2 de junio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''47 *Cerradas inscribciones para Pokefanon el reality 2 *Se registra Kiralee *Se registra PauliToadette *Se registra Evolutin100 *Se registra RonaldErmando *Lukariop nos trae los capitulos 17-18 de BA *Minimize nos trae el capitulo 1 de PER2 *MaxTai nos trae el capitulo 14 de TW *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 347 de PAU *Con Carne nos trae los capitulos 45-47 de GAJS (se acerca el gran final) *Por un momento, me aparecio publicidad a la wikia en la barra de abajo ¡Ya nos estan promocionando! :D *Alux borra su articulo "Nombres de arboles frutales", el cual representaba el 92,462% de trafico hacia la wiki aparecia en los primeros resultados al buscar "nombres de arboles frutales" o "nombres de arboles" en google. *Ya confirmaron que somos el 4to wiki mas grande!!!! Felicitaciones!! *Inscribanse a Aventuras por el Mundo Pokémon!!!!!!! *Pentagono crea el Tutorial: Linework y coloreado de artwork en SAI *Se mejora el articulo Usuarios que saben hacer artwork de Fakemon *'Ya Esta Disponible el Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios de este Mes. Por Favor Comenten Mucho¡¡¡''' *Con Carne y ChrisYeah (usando la cuenta de Chimecho17, una de los 4 usuarios originales) vuelven!!!!!!!! El primero (bajo el nombre de WDP) fue el segundo usuario en hacer una saga MM y motivo a muchos usuarios (entre ellos mi hermano y yo) a hacer las suyas. El segundo fue el creador del primer reality de la wiki, del cual se derivan todos los que estan vigentes hoy. *Asi mismo, Chimecho17 crea un nuevo reality llamado Falsas Joyas (Reality) Semana del 3-9 de junio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 39 *Con Carne nos trae los capitulos 48-50 de GAJS (YA SE ACABO!!!!) *UD nos trae el capitulo 2 de PPR *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 348 de PAU *Diamond50 nos trae el capitulo 26 de DPT *Inscribanse a Falsas Joyas (Reality) y a APEMP!!! *'Feliz cumpleaños Danger 1 y Ultra Gallade!!!!!' *El miercoles cumple años Xoxo y el viernes Layla Hay! *Nuestro puesto en el WAM (un medidor de actividad de wikia) es el 412. *Ya hay un nuevo tema en el Foro de los Usuarios *'PROPONGAN EN Elección de los contenidos del slider, cualquiera puede hacerlo!!!!!! Si no hay propuestas para el lunes se quitara el slider.' *Puffle crea el tutorial Tutorial: Usar el "Modo Fuente", muy recomendado!!!! *La señorita Pulpi crea su pulcra y novedosa región Artritis. Señores mortales, estén atentos a las novedades que se puedan presentar durante esta época. *Pokemon Trouble Jake crea el Concurso:Ultimo Lider de Gimnasio de su saga. *Recuerden que el concurso Who pursues perfection? volvio a abrir, la continuidad de los concursos no solo depende de los organizadores sino tambien de los usuarios! *Alux completa todos los sprites brillantes de su dex! *Puffle crea una encuesta sobre la wiki, por el amor de Arceus LLENENLA/LLENADLA!!!!!! No importa ni no quieren/quereis meterse/meteos en problemas, pueden/podeis hacerlo anonimamente, pero igual HAGANLO/HACEDLO!!!!!!!! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ACqF3M0W7EWSHuKE9bl-i0HmuimL7KolS6-sF79fEfQ/viewform?pli=1 *Johann99 hace una encuesta sobre el muro de mensajes. *La película de LGAD por fin está terminada!!! (Tras casi un mes de espera...) Semana del 10-16 de junio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''53 *'PROPONGAN EN Elección de los contenidos del slider, cualquiera puede hacerlo!!!!!! Si no hay propuestas para el lunes se quitara el slider.' *'Tambien en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!' *Diamond 50, Puffle y Dark PikaDex se vuelven rollbacks. *Ultimate Diamantino nos trae el episodio 3 de Poke Parodias Romanticas *Shasta88 nos trae los Episodios 349-351 de PAU. *Pokemon Trouble Jake nos trae el capitulo 1 de SP *Minimize nos trae el capitulo 3 de PER *Lukariop re-crea su dex conjunta Darrepsi dex. *Debido a que el tipo Hada es Oficialmente real,varias dex lo han incluido. *Se registra Javialex010799 *Se registra Toto light *MaxTai crea la un nuevo campeonato Pokémon, Pokéfanon League.¡Apúntense! *El muro de mensajes ya esta activado!!! *La proximas semanas llegaran muchos nuevos episodios de PAU!!! *'Creditos a Puffle por mejorar los logros''' *La actividad esta algo baja, debe ser por el final de semestre. *¡¡Alux guarda una sorpresa más para Ijafja!! Semana del 17-23 de junio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 46 *'Voten en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!' *Ponchipokemon535 vuelve!! *Shasta88 nos trae los Episodios 352-361 de PAU. *Kasan Kori nos trae el capitulo 4 de PSP *Minimize nos trae el capitulo 3 de PER *Ninfianime nos trae el capitulo 4 de APEMP *MaxTai nos trae la presentacion de LP *Dark PikaDex nos trae el capitulo 124 de LGAD (la serie por fin continuará) *Diamond50 nos trae el capitulo 26 de DPT *Lozba99 nos trae el capitulo 1 de PVV *Ultimate diamantino nos trae el capitulo 9 de PPT5 *Demon Altaria vuelve!!! y nos trae el capitulo 9 de PA *'Inscribanse a Invitados en PAU. Las Inscripciones cierran el Proximo Sábado 13 de Julio de 2013, si aún no se han Inscrito, todavia tienen tiempo¡¡¡' *Feliz cumpleaños Hero!!!!!! *Se registra Lozba99 *Varios usuarios vuelven a crear cosas!!! *Se confirman oficialmente todos los lugares de Ophedium *Pkmn vuelve!! *Despues de que alguien borrara el slider, Puffle promete encargarse de el, publicando las cosas que le dejen en su muro. *Pokémon Trouble Jake crea El Centro de Adopciones PTJ por si quieren adoptar uno Semana del 24-30 de junio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''67 *Shasta88 nos trae los Episodios 362-372 de PAU *Ultimate Diamantino nos trae el Episodio 4 de Poke Parodias Romanticas *Ninfianime nos trae el capitulo 5 de APEMP *Lukariop nos trae los capitulos 19-20 de BA *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 125-127 de LGAD *Hydre nos trae el capitulo 1 de PSG *MicroMundo nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de LVR *Se registra Dahelljumperesp *Pokemon Trouble Jake nos trae su Centro de Adopciones PTJ *Se Crea una '''Nueva Encuesta Sobre PAU', Por Favor Voten en ella. Se lo Agradecería Muchisimo. *Feliz dia de los pueblos indigenas :), hoy 25 de Junio y el 23 de Junio se celebro el año nuevo Mapuche. *Pokémon Trouble Jake crea el homenaje PTJ a pokémon por la salida de pokémon X e Y para recordar momentos de pokémon *Con Carne vuelve! para hacer los articulos de PH. *La proxima semana se dara inicio a un gran proyecto en el cual yo tratare de categorizar 50 articulos diarios en preparacion a octubre 12 19, ustedes son obligados como esclavos libres de ayudar. *Arceus1104 esta remodelando Mallorquin, su primera region. *Pokémon Trouble Jake crea Premios PTJ A Pokéfanon, inscribanse Aqui. *frame|LegendariosZekromLegend renueva sus fakes y nos trae adelantos de la Katerum Dex. *El 28 de Junio, fue el día del orgullo LGBT :) *Se revelan los legendarios-mascotas de la región de Axisko. Etereoux representa a la heterosexualidad y Homossh a la homosexualidad. Aquí están: *Kiralee nos trae su nueva saga EMN, están abiertas las inscripciones. Semana del 1-7 de julio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 130!!!! *MaxTai nos trae los capitulos 18-23 de TW.¡La serie da un giro muy inesperado! *UD nos trae el capitulo 10 de PPT5 *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 373-379 de PAU *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 128-130 de LGAD (han habido problemas y no ha sido posible el capitulo 130) *Pokemon Trouble Jake nos trae los capitulos 1-8 de PMMEEI *Danger1 nos trae el capitulo 4 de PDL *Ninfianime nos trae el capitulo 6 de APEMP *Chrisnow004 nos trae los capitulos 1-5 de PVPK *Hydre nos trae el capitulo 2 de PSG *'Gran Deoxis, Nicolas493 y Shasta88 nos traen Por fin el Crossover de PAU, ND y LG. Esperamos que lo lean y los Disfruten Mucho, Link aqui.' *'Ya Hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios. Por Favor Comenten Mucho¡¡¡' *Kiralee crea su Tienda de Regalos Wigglytuff *PTJ crea PMMEEI y sus inscripciones Aqui *Se registra Pau Peña *Se registra Riolu85 *Se registra Marctorrent *Se registra Rainbow Bell *Se registra Chrisnow004 *La Votación para Premios PTJ 2013 esta abierta!!! (NO VOTAR POR SI MISMO) *JuanPaBJ16 vuelve!!!! *Lukariop y Arceus1104 crearon una cantidad gigantesca de tipos, pero parece que ya pararon. *Deox nos trae Las tardes con deox. *La Axisko Dex ya va a estar terminada!!! *Si no colaboran con las categorias, esto es lo que les voy a hacer xD *PTJ nos trae el especial Pokémon Mundo Misterioso El Equipo Inferno Batalla en 3D *Pokémon Trouble Jake da los ganadores de Premios PTJ A Pokéfanon * Dark-Fran-333 Empieza su primera dex, Exson Dex y nos trae consigo a Wormlor uno de los primeros fakes revelados de esta. * Empiezan las Olimpiadas pokefanon Semana del 8-14 de julio 2013 * Articulos nuevos: 152!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Tal vez se de un premio a los usuarios que colaboren categorizando articulos. Si tienen ideas comentenlas. * Danger Crea una nueva tienda, la Tienda de Personajes * Danger termina los episodios 5 y 6 de su serie PDL *MaxTai nos trae los episodios 24-28 de Tribes War.¡Y ha sido nombrado Administrador del Wiki! *Chrisnow004 nos trae los capitulos 6-17 de PVPK *Ninfianime nos trae los capitulos 8-9 de APEMP *Dark PikaDex nos trae el capitulo 130 de LGAD *MaxTai nos trae el capitulo 1 de LLDLV * FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHASTA88, COFA Y LUKARIOP!!!!!! * Arce y MaxTai continuan con sus dex. *Arceus1104 empieza The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno inscribios!!! *Sylvester se Anuncia como el Nuevo Personaje Acompañante de la Quinta Temporada de PAU. *'Se Vuelve a Abrir, Concurso:La nueva chica de PAU¡¡¡. Por Favor propongan Mucho.' *UD nos trae Parodias del Terror: La Colmena *UD nos trae el final de Poke Parodias Romanticas *Los premios PTJ ya fueron entregados. *'Voten en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!' *La saga Nuevo Universo ha sido finalmente anunciada!!!! *Arce tambien se vuelve administrador!!!!! *Llega la nueva edición de La Liga Pokéfanon Inscribanse !!! *La nueva serie de Juus y de DarkUser ya tiene prólogo, ver aquí. ¡Pronto el capítulo mucho más largo y lleno de novedades! Semana del 15-21 de Julio de 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 74 *Danger termina el mapa de la region de las celebridades *'Voten en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!!!!' *'Se Vuelve a Abrir el Concurso para La nueva chica de PAU¡¡¡. Por Favor propongan Mucho¡¡¡¡' *Ninfianime nos trae el capitulo 10 de APEMP *Shasta88 nos trae los Episodios 380-381 de PAU *Chrisnow004 nos trae los capitulos 17-23 de PVPK *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 131-132 de LGAD *Dahelljumperesp nos trae el capitulo 1 de AE *Gran deoxis nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de MF *Minimize nos trae el capitulo 4 de PER *Hydre nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PSG *Mantadragon vuelve!! *El slider vuelve a estar disponible, hagan sus propuestas en el muro de Puffle. *El Usuario Nega Silver, vuelve a la wiki, ¡y pronto va a crear una serie con RPG 4! *Jose MS 123 tambien vuelve y crea muchas series, ¡esperemos que las empieze! Semana del 22-28 de julio 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 75 *Danger crea un nuevo concurso, el Celebrity Sprites *Ninfianime nos trae los capitulos 11-12 de APEMP *Ultimate diamantino nos trae el capitulo 1 de LLPG *Chrisnow nos trae los capitulos 26-29 de PVPK *Kiralee nos trae los capitulos 0-3 de EMN *MicroMundo nos trae el capitulo 5 de LVR *Max Tai nos trae los capitulos 29-30 de TW *Dark PikaDex nos trae el capitulo 133 de LGAD *¡Por fin llega la serie de Danger, Antasma y Nega Silver! Su nombre es: Pokémon Apocalypse, y tiene abiertas las inscripciones: Pokémon Apocalypse/Inscripciones. *Con Carne prepara el remake de El Retorno de Misterioso *Se abre el concurso/torneo Duels to the limit *Se abre el concurso Poblado Archen, quedan 3 plazas!!! *Hay varias inscripciones abiertas. *'Voten en Elección del Fakemon destacado' *Con Carne nos trae completo el remake del especial El Retorno de Misterioso *'¡SE TERMINA LA AXISKO DEX!' Es la tercera generación terminada de Lukariop y la décima en total. *Feliz Cumpleaños Pentagono, de parte de toda la Wikia¡¡¡¡¡¡ Mañana cumple años Espeon114. *'Silver & Company' nos trae la esperada ¡¡'Región de Zax'!! Además su dex será la ya conocida ¡'Maxi Dex!' *Danger empieza la Dex de Caelium que se llama Caelium Dex. *Se registra Roi el perro. *Se crean las Historias de Juan. *Las ediciones de Polie se llamarán Pokémon 0 y Pokémon 9. *Pongo aqui unos blogs activos que no se pueden poner en la otra pagina por razones desconocidas: *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Proyecto Reboot *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Adelantos Aveko *Usuario Blog:PalufiToadette/Mixu Dex Semana del 29 de julio-4 de agosto 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 75 *'Ya se estrenaron Aventura en Hierbabuena, y los dos especiales Aventura en Hierbabuena: Dos Años Antes y Aventura en Hierbabuena: El Último Día!!!!!!!!!' *Se registra Tonio 321 *Se registra Profesor Zigzagoon *Eivorg dex vuelve!!! *Kiralee nos trae los capitulo 4 de EMN *Chrisnow004 nos trae los capitulos 30-31 de PVPK *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 134-135 de LGAD *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 382 de PAU *Chrisnow004 nos trae el crossover Especial 1 : the regular show pokemon! ataque robot *Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!! *Danger crea la región de las celebridades. *Wikia hace una larga encuesta en la que tal vez ganemos un iPad mini :D *Diamond Termina la Leoruma Dex conformada por 103 fakes,aun faltan sus articulos. *Diamond crea el Reboot Pokémon Generations Adventures. *Como dice la sabiduria popular, si no tienen nada bueno que decir no digan nada ¬¬ *Kiralee nos trae los episodios 6 y 7 de EMN *Se abre el Concurso de series Pokémon. *'Ya Hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios Disponible, Por Favor Comenten Mucho¡¡¡' *Se registra Moonshine Shy *Se registra Goku921 *Hay un gran revuelo en el wiki, pero Lukariop restaura el logo (Con una idea de TheWildVeloziraptor) y crea un nuevo media.ccs, lo que supone un gran cambio *'Danger' termina el septimo episodio de MM Defensores de la Luz Semana del 5-11 de agosto 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 79 *'Danger' termina el septimo y octavo episodio de MM Defensores de la Luz. * Danger no podrá seguir su serie Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Defensores de la Luz hasta que no se revele cierto dato de la sexta generación. * UD nos trae el capitulo 12 de Poke Parodias del Terror (5) *Pili nos trae los capitulos 6-7 de LAP *Chrisnow004 nos trae los capitulos 32-35 de PVPK *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 383 de PAU *Diamond 50 nos trae el capitulo 1 de PGA *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 136-137 de LGAD *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 1 de NU *UD nos trae el capitulo 5 de PVLLDT *'Se crea Concurso, El Spriter Del Mar. Por Favor Inscribanse Muchos¡¡¡(9)' *SOLo nos dejo usar las cosas que habia aportado! Gracias, aunque aun falta el header. *Dark PikaDex empieza a participar en el proyecto de limpieza de la wiki (mas informacion aqui)borrando bastantes artículos de Especial:PáginasCortas. *Nahu crea el Proyecto:Sprites de Kalos y del Manga!!! *Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado, para el mes de septiembre!!!!! *Las imagenes y categorias añadidas ya no aparecen en actividad reciente. *Lukariop crea el concurso Platinium User. Semana del 12-18 de agosto 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 78 *UD nos trae los capitulos 13-14 de PPT5 *Pili* nos trae los capitulos 8-13 de LAP *Sasuke uchiha fan nos trae el capitulo 1 de PTI *Dark PikaDex nos trae los capitulos 138-140 de LGAD *Lozba99 nos trae el capitulo 3 de PVV *Pokefanatisimo nos trae el capitulo 2 de UNM *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 2 y 3 de NU *Chrisnow nos trae los capitulos 43-45 de PVPK *Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!! *Pkmn cambia de nombre a Nataharu *EpicBoss y Eivorg dex vuelven!! *Recuerden leer el articulo de Limpiezas. *Alex AnimeLuver Checa y Ultra gallade pierden sus puestos de mod por no editar en mucho tiempo. *JEVI12345 presentala nueva región Zurian, Pokédex de Zurian, y su primera líder Alea. Semana del 19-25 de agosto 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''35 *TheEternQuilava vuelve!!! *Lukariop esta pomiendo mas imagenes en los logros. *Aunque hay poca actividad hay buena cantidad de usuarios. *Ninfianime nos trae los capitulos 14-15 de APEMP *Pili* nos trae los capitulos 14-15 de LAP *Dark PikaDex nos trae el capitulo 141 de LGAD *Pokefanatisimo nos trae el capitulo 4 de UNM *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 4 de NU *Tal vez se haga pronto un foro donde se discutan los nuevos criterios de admin. *Se Anuncia que el Ganador de Concurso:La nueva chica de PAU se dará a Conocer el Proximo Lunes 26 de Agosto del año 2013. *Borja/Ghost crea Alice Human Sacrifice con Yoli *Se anuncia el concurso: The Best Spriter. Semana del 26 de agosto-2 de septiembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: 42 *Ninfianime nos trae el capitulo 16 de APEMP *Pili* nos trae el capitulo 16 de LAP *Kiralee nos trae los capitulos 10-11 de EMN *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 384 de PAU *Chrisnow nos trae los capitulos 35, 45-48 de PVPK (yo tampoco entiendo) *Se Confirma que Alice de Minimize, será la Nueva Chica Acompañante en la Quinta Temporada de PAU. Nuevamente, '''Muchas Gracias a todos los que Participaron. *Empieza el concurso Pokefanon Idol *Victini356 vuelve!!! *Ya se dejo un mensaje para que quiten los puestos a burocratas inactivos pero en una semana no han respondido. *¡Silver Martínez vuelve! *Voten en El Chandelure Creativo/Encuestas *El Concurso, El Spriter Del Mar ha empezado!!!! Semana del 2-8 de septiembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 32 *Chrisnow004 nos trae los capitulos 49-51 de PVPK *Kiralee nos trae el capitulo 12 de EMN *Pili*nos trae los capitulos 18-19 de LAP *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 385 de PAU *Pokefanatisimo nos trae el capitulo 5 de UNM, que tendra 2da parte *Shonen Fukuro nos trae los capitulos 0-3 de N *Se registra Cemonsalveb *Se registra Takuya1999 *Se registra mmpppkarenlove *'Ya hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios disponible ¡¡¡Comenten Mucho Por Favor!!! Ganan una Edición y no pierden Nada :D ' *Se Anuncian tres Personajes Nuevos para la Quinta Temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal (PAU). Los Usuarios seleccionados, Por Favor Revisar Invitados en PAU. Gracias a todos los que Participaron. *Wikia dijo que para la limpieza de burocrata toca hacer una votacion, se hara en una semana (a menos que otro admin la haga antes). *El foro de nuevos requisitos de admin ya esta abierto!!!!! Es obligatorio para todos los admin comentar y opcional para el esto de usuarios. *Si Alux no edita para el lunes, perdera todos sus puestos. Su puesto en la junta de gobierno quedara desierto pues el unico burocrata que queda (CP658) no esta tan activo. *CelestialXerneas pierde su puesto de mod por no editar en mes y medio. Se esperan mas perdidas en los proximos dias. *'Voten en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!' Semana del 9-15 de septiembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''37thumb|170px|Click para Agrandar *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 5 de NU *Kiralee nos trae los capitulos 13-15 de EMN *Pokefanatisimo nos trae los capitulos 6-7 de UNM *Victini356 nos trae el capitulo 1 de UAS *UD nos trae el capitulo 1 de DW *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 386 de PAU *Shasta88 Revela la Primera Imagen Promocional de la Quinta Temporada de PAU. Esta Temporada se estrenará a Finales de Octubre *Nefertimon vuelve!!!! *'Los siguientes admin pierden su puesto: Alux por no editar en dos meses y NuclearWhite, Starceus y Kyogre y otros por no hacer nada notable como administradores en los ultimos meses. Puffle por abuso de poder. Alux lo puede recuperar si vuelve pero los otros 4 tienen que ganarselo con los nuevos criterios. *The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno acabó, el ganador resultó ser el usuario FranMagius✰. *Asi mismo, los nuevos criterios de admin son los que dijo Nicolas493 en uno de los ultimos posts del foro. *'''Voten en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!! *Se registra Bruni 10. *Se registra Xerneas98. *Se registra Princess Galaxy *Se regista Applejack500G *Se registra Darkness diamond *Se registra Kinghtmare55moon *Silver Martínez se va un tiempo del wiki y puede que no vuelva en un tiempo (Estará en Mario Fanon Wiki). *Hoy es la diada de Cataluña, felicidades a todos los catalanes de la wiki *Empieza The Boss Spriter 3 Semana del 16-22 de septiembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 86 *Se registra Riolucraft *Se registra Jaes1407 *Se registra Poketex *Se registra Lewer *Se registra EmboarJorge *Se registra S. legendario *Se registra Pokemoniu1407 *Se registra Iñakaitz *El chat se va recuperando de su periodo de sequia poco a poco. *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 6-7 de NU *Pokefanatisimo nos trae los capitulos 8-10 de UMN *Riolucraft nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de SSR *MaxTai nos trae el capitulo 40 de PGA *Nefertimon234 nos trae el capitulo 1 de ???? *'VOTEN EN Elección del Fakemon destacado ' *Spadin21 vuelve!! Con una nueva saga. *'Usuarios nuevos, gracias por registrarse, pero por favor no olviden categorizar sus articulos.' *Inicia el concurso The King of The Spriters! inscribanse muchos!!!!!!! *Se crea PET,la serie de julian9 *Tambien se crea el concurso The Boss Creator History pero su creador fue bloqueado por multicuenta. Semana del 23-29 de septiembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 51 *'VOTEN EN Elección del Fakemon destacado' *Por favor, continuen los concursos y no hagan uno si saben que no va a aportar nada nuevo. *Inscribanse al concurso Apocalypse Spriter *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 8-9 de NU *MaxTai nos trae los capitulos 41-42 de PGA *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 387 de PAU *Riolucraft nos trae los capitulos ??? de SSR *Pokémon Trouble Jake regresa ahora como Trunks18 y seguira con el reto PTJ,Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El Equipo Inferno y el centro de adopciones PTJ *FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HYDRE!!!! *Max Tai y Arceus1104 se vuelven rollbacks, Puffle renuncia a su puesto pero promete seguir ayudando a los usuarios. *LukarioX7 vuelve bajo el nombre Hillise Inc. *Se registra Jet r5 *Se registra RPG 4 *Alexrvespanha vuelve con una nueva saga Semana del 30 de septiembre-6 de octubre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 51 *Se hacen muchos fakes. *'VOTEN EN Elección del Fakemon destacado' *El concurso The King of The Spriters continua y Pokefanon Idol llega a la prueba final!! *'Ya hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios edición Halloween de este Mes. Por Favor Comenten Muchisimo¡¡¡ Ganan una Edición no sean malos :D' *Hay un nivel de actividad decente pero no muchas cosas que poner aqui (copiar y pegar todas las veces que sea necesario). *Gran deoxis nos trae el capitulo 40 de ND *Riolucraft nos trae el capitulo ??? de SSR *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo 388 de PAU Semana del 7-13 de octubre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 50 *Se hacen algunos OC y lideres. *UD nos trae la precuela Parodias del Terror: Antes del Amanecer de su proxima pelicula PPT:Truco o Trato. *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 389-395 de PAU. Muy pronto la temporada 5!!!! *Xoxo gossip girl nos trae el capitulo 1 de PSD *Ultimate sergio nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PKU *Kiralee nos trae los capitulos 16-17 de EMN *'VOTEN EN Elección del Fakemon destacado!!! REABIERTO!!!!!!!' *'Ya hay un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios edición Halloween de este Mes. Por Favor Comenten Muchisimo¡¡¡ Ganan una Edición no sean malos :D' *Tengan cuidado con los spoilers de XY si no los desean, he visto algunos pocos del Team Flare pero estan bien escondidos. *Pokemon X y Pokemon Y se estrenan hoy!!!!!! Esten atentos a Noticiario Poke-Noti/noticias reales (se daran links a las filtraciones pero no se mencionara nada explicito). *JoseTjED edita mucho!! *Takuya1999 vuelve! *Las filtraciones eran reales!! Denle la bienvenida a 69 nuevos Pokemon!!! Aqui hay varios sprites de gran calidad *Hydre se cambia el nombre a Master Zero. *La parte de eventos del menu de navegacion necesita una mejora, dejen sus ideas en la discusion de algun administrador. *Pokefanatisimo se cambia el nombre a KingShedinja Semana del 14-20 de octubre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 55 *'VOTEN EN Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!' *Profesor Zigzagoon se cambia el nombre a Cool Vanilluxe *Xoxo gossip girl nos trae el capitulo 2 de PSD *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 396-398 de PAU.' Termina la Cuarta Temporada.' *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 399-400 de PAU.' Inicia la Quinta Temporada.' *Kiralee nos trae el capitulo 19 de EMN *Pokemoniu1407 nos trae el capitulo ??? de ??? *Riolucraft nos trae varios capitulos de SSR *KingShedinja nos tra el capitulo 13 de UNM *Nicolas493 nos trae un Especial de NG para celebrar la sexta generacion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Recuerden que pueden poner sus cosas aqui libremente. *Pokémon Trouble Jake recupera su contraseña y regresa a la wiki abandonando a Trunks18 *Ultra regresa a la Wiki, debemos festejar! :D *Se registra Megapablo7613 *Se registra Dever3479 *Se registra Etern Master *KingShedinja pide ideas para sus especiales, pueden ponerlas aqui: UNM: especiales, ideas *'POR FAVOR CATEGORIZEN LOS ARTICULOS QUE CREEN' *Unos anonimos trataron de bloquear articulos, pero ya fueron detuvidos. Si tienen problemas al editar algun articulo pidan ayuda a un administrador. Semana del 21-27 de octubre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''52 *'VOTEN EN Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!' *Pokefanon Idol termina con MasterZero como ganador por descarte :/ *El ataque de los anonimos continua, ya se informo a wikia. Al parecer un usuario llamado Usuario:Eeeeveeee Es el causante de todo esto, ya que lo confeso en el chat, diciendo que si seamos mas creativos con nuestros bloqueos, tengan cuidado, aunque ya ha sido bloqueado... *Espeon114 y TheRapo114 pierden sus puestos de mod por no estar activos. *Starceus, Kyo y Darrap vuelven!!!! Pero aun les falta mucho para recuperar su puesto de admin. *Mau Uchiha nos trae el capitulo 1 de AK *Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra nos trae el capitulo 1 de ALF *Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PACT *Shasta88 nos trae el Capitulo número 401 de PAU *Kiralee nos trae el capitulo 21 de EMN *Se abren varias inscripciones. *Se registra Weggines *Se registra Dexter22 Semana del 28 de octubre-3 de noviembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 45 *MasterZero nos trae los capitulos 3-5 de PSG, ira haciendo capitulos los fines de semana. *Ultimate Diamantino trae la primera pelicula "Parodias del Terror: Truco o Trato" de sus poke parodias del terror durante la noche de Halloween *No les recomiendo mucho subir sprites de los Pokemon de XY que vean en devianart, usen los sprites 3D que ya estan casi todos en varios sitios y asi no corren el riesgo de estar robando. *CelestialXerneas crea la Escuela para Nuevos: Madame Fifí Bigotes Grises, apuntense!!!!! *KingShedinja nos trae los capitulos 14-15 y el especial de halloween de UNM *Kasan Kori nos trae los capitulos 33-34 de PAL *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 402 de PAU *Benmaniaco vuelve y se cambia el nombre a CreepyFriki *Se registra Posey *Se registra Vivi6202 *Se registra Valen el humano *El proximo lunes cumple años Diamond50!!!!! *Archivo:Pumpkaboo_by_KingShedinja.png'Feliz Halloween!!!!!!Archivo:Pumpkaboo_by_Cath.png'''Tambien feliz dia de los muertos en los paises donde se celebra. *MagicalisRabbts y FranMagius vuelven! Semana del 4-10 de Noviembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: '''44 *Se registra Acuarella10 *Se registra Oshapika3 *Se registra OnixTymime *Se registra Pokechico 123, amigo real de Jose MS 123 que continuara sus creaciones. *Se abre el Concurso "Maestros del Horror" para creepypastas y The Cool Spriter Of The World para spriters, The Spriter Champion vuelve despues de un mes de ausencia. *The King of The Spriters termina con NahuXD como ganador!!! *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 403-405 de PAU *Cool Vanilluxe nos trae el capitulo 2 de UDMP *OnixTymime nos trae el prologo de Pokemon EGN *Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra nos trae el capitulo 1 y el prologo de PAAH *NahuXD nos trae el capitulo 1 de LAB *KingShedinja nos trae el capitulo 16 de UMN *Feliz cumpleaños Riolucraft!!!! *EmboarJorge vuelve *¿Donde estan los administradores? Ponganse a trabajar, vagos!!! Semana del 11-17 de noviembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos: 52 *Se crea la serie, Las Aventuras del Trío Agua. EmboarJorge nos trae los capitulos 1-3. *KingShedinja nos trae el capitulo 17 de UNM *'''Feliz cumpleaños Kiralee, Knightmare55moon, EmboarJorge y Nicolas493¡¡¡¡¡¡ *'El Foro de los Usuarios se toma un Descanso. Pero Pokemon edicion Navidad vuelve a estar Disponible, así que Animense a Poner sus Historias y Tradiciones allí.' *La wiki tiene 58.000 imagenes! :D *Lukariop. Eivorg dex y Dark PikaDex vuelven *Se registra PIXINNA *Se registra StandPokefan *Lukariop continua la Polie Dex!!!! *Sigan los Tutoriales de KingShedinja. Gabucraft tambien hace uno. No se quejen de que "solo lo hacen porque esta de moda", pues esa es la idea!!!!!!! Semana del 18-24 de noviembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 53 *Se registra Mia Kagamine *Se Registra QueenShedinja *Sigan los Tutoriales De NahuXD. Como dije la semana pasada, no se quejen de que "solo lo hacen porque esta de moda", pues esa es la idea!!!!!!! *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 406-414 de PAU ¡Especial Atrasado de 400 Episodios! *Kasan Kori nos trae el capitulo 35 de PAL *EmboarJorge nos trae el capitulo 4 de ATA *NahuXD nos trae el capitulo 1 de LASN *Pokefactory nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PAI *'Shasta88 por fin Termina el Fanfic:El Origen de Pokémon espero que les Guste a todos :D' *El domingo cumple años Muffin!!!! *'Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!! La ultima vez gano la unica propuesta que habia!' *Se abre el concurso The Zecy Spriter, raro nombre... *Se abre las inscripciones Pokémon, una gran aventura *Traten de hacer que los capitulos de su serie tengan una trama coherente lo suficientemente larga para llamarla episodio. Preferimos que pongan grabar pagina muchas veces a que queden solamente 5 lineas que sean una simple entrega de iniciales o un simple chiste. Semana del 25 de noviembre-2 de diciembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 43 *Lukariop confirma que quiere ser administrador otra vez, pero esperará a 2014 por motivos personales. *'Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!! La ultima vez gano la unica propuesta que habia!' *'No Olviden que Pokemon Edición Navidad, sigue Abierto para que pongan sus Historias y Tradiciones ¡Animense!.' *Se registra Princess bublegume flame *Lozba99 nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de PNA *Knightmare55moon nos trae el capitulo 1 de APK *NahuXD nos trae el capitulo 2 de LASN *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 415-419 de PAU *Cool Vanilluxe nos trae el capitulo 1 de PGV *Gabucraft nos trae el capitulo 1 de PAI *Inicia The Zecy Spriter, esperemos que no se cancele. *Feliz cumpleaños Rich'! '(28 de noviembre). Semana del 2-8 de diciembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 35 *Lukariop anuncia que está realizando un proyecto misterioso. Por ahora, solo revela que tiene que ver con sus fakes y también con los Pokémon reales. *R.I.P Nelson Mandela (1919-2013) *'Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!! La ultima vez gano la unica propuesta que habia!' *Estuve ausente, pueden poner sus cosas, etc, etc etc. *Alejandris10 nos trae el capitulo 1 de ???. Tiene unas interesantes imagenes. *Ultimate sergio nos trae el capitulo 2 de PS *Cool Vanilluxe nos trae el Episodio 3 de PGV *Varios usuarios crean el proyecto Proyecto Silver & Company 2013/ 2014 *Se registra Alejandris10 *Se registra God of Zubat *Se registra Mordecai Muerte *Vuelve RedNeburi/Oshawott&Minccino bajo el nombre Koriii!!!! *Mordecai Muerte nos trae el episodio piloto de PGT: BL. Semana del 9-15 de diciembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 64 *Cool Vanilluxe nos trae los capitulos 4-5 de PGV *UD nos trae (despues de varios problemas tecnicos) el episodio 2 de Deox Wars *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 420-427 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 12 de NU *Pili nos trae los capitulos 21-23 de LAP *Gran deoxis nos trae el capitulo 5 de MF *Etern Master nos trae el capitulo 1 de PAG *'Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!' *The Cool Spriter Of The World esta esperando su ultima plaza para empezar!! *Cold Blizzard vuelve! Y Shedi ahora es DukeNinjask *Se registran varios usuarios, pueden ponerlos/ponerse aqui si quieren. *Se registra Torchic, el blugamer *Se registra Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104 *Mordecai Muerte crea el concurso El Concurso de Pokéfanon *Psychic-boss70 crea el Concurso: Pokefanon Master Showdown un concurso muy duro para valorar las habilidades de los spriters, 5 puestos más y podrá empezar. Semana del 16-22 de diciembre 2013 *'Articulos nuevos:' 18 *Edu y Nahu nos traen los capitulos 1-2 de LASN *Shasta88 nos trae los Capitulos 428-430 de PAU *Pili nos trae el capitulo 24 de LAP *Lozba99 nos trae el capitulo 12 de PUNA *Gabucraft nos trae el capitulo 1 de KA *Cool Vanilluxe nos trae el capitulo 6 de PGV *Psychic-boss70 crea el Concurso: Pokefanon Master Showdown un concurso muy duro para valorar las habilidades de los spriters. *Tambien Darrap abre el concurso Create a faKe *Minimize cumple años el jueves y Lianno el sabado!!!!! *'Propongan en Elección del Fakemon destacado!!!!!!!' *Se registra QueenShedinja *Se registra Kamui Alekey *Se registra Kuchiki1234567890 *Se registra AmazingGlaceon Categoría:Noticias